


Your grief is fine

by ElisabethMayerling



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, M/M, POV Victor Nikiforov, Poetry, Romance, but it also could be POV Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisabethMayerling/pseuds/ElisabethMayerling
Summary: Your grief is fine...But I wish you were happy.





	Your grief is fine

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language, so if you find any mistakes, please, tell me about them.

Your grief is fine.  
But when I see your tears,  
I’m really scared. I wanted to protect you,  
To save you from your troubles and your fears  
And also never wanted to upset you.

It’s happiness for me to see you smile  
When you daydream about some love or freedom  
So I take care about you for a while,  
Until you find your own sort of Eden.

Your grief is fine.  
But it’s a thing I hate.  
When you are blue, I feel some kind of anger.  
I realise, it’s not a normal state  
And in your heart I cannot be commander:

It’s our life, which, maybe, is unfair,  
Which is someway unbearable and crappy.  
You have a right to fall into despair,  
Your grief is fine...

But I wish you were happy.


End file.
